This invention relates (fuel mixtures and, in particular, a mixture which can be added to gasoline to form a fuel mixture which will enhance motor power and reduce pollutants produced by the motor.
Since World War II, the petrochemical industry has grown rapidly as the use of cars and other gasoline powered vehicles has grown. Gasoline, as a main source of fuel for personal vehicles, is one of the most important resources in the world. However, gasoline is being used excessively and the supply of gasoline is dwindling. Some believe that the supply will not last much longer.
As a result of the prosperity of the auto industry and the high use of the gasoline, air pollution is generated. The pollution generated by gasoline powered vehicles has contributed to the ruination of our living environment, endangered the health of mankind, and most seriously, it has contributed to the depletion of the ozone layer, and the greenhouse effect. The development of a new energy source or an energy replacement which will reduce pollution output has thus become an important research topic.
Methanol is acknowledged to be the only substance to be mixed with gasoline. Methanol/gasoline mixtures have been found to reduce air pollution and to be cost effective. Methanol is even a possible replacement of the gasoline.
Prior to the use of methanol, ethanol was tried as a gasoline additive. In 1970, the United States tried to mix 10% vol. of ethanol with gasoline to reduce the pollution. The 10% ethanol mixture reduced pollution by only 10%. However, ethanol is four times more expensive than gasoline. Thus, the use of ethanol to reduce pollution was thus not economically beneficial. Between 1973 and 1976, the United States conducted experiments on the use methanol as an additive to gasoline. Methanol was added at 5% to 15% vol. Methanol was found to have better benefit in the fuel consumption and economy. It is better than pure gasoline.
As a conclusion of the research reports, methanol and ethanol have been listed as the two primary energy replacements. Israel, for example, has ordered the addition of 3% vol. of methanol in gasoline, Norway has ordered the addition of 4% vol. methanol, and Brazil has ordered the addition of 13-15% of ethanol in the gasoline. The buses in California are also required to use methanol in its gasoline.
Although the use of methanol has been found to reduce pollution output, it cannot be added to a standard engine. The engine must be modified to accept methanol containing fuels. Further, the methanol content of the fuel cannot exceed 15%. The present goal of the research is to use the 15% vol. methanol in the gasoline without modifying the engine, to improve its economic result, and to reduce the pollution. However, there has been no breaktrough yet. There are still many difficulties, have been encountered which have yet to be overcome.
A laboratory report of AMOCO Petroleum Company has pointed out that the first two difficulties encountered in the use of methanol are the "phase separation" and "emulsification". The F.F.V.S. project of Ford Motor Company has also found that the engine must be modified to accept methanol containing fuels. Many research reports have clearly pointed out that with methanol content of 8%-12%, the fuel mixture must be supplemented with compounds such as methyl-tert-butyl ethane (MTBE), ethyl-tert-butyl ethane (ETBE), iso-butyl alcohol (IBA), tert-butyl alcohol (TBA), iso-octane, and N-butanol, all of which are expensive. Even so, when experimenting with 15% vol. of methanol, the output of the engine has been found to decrease by 10% from the normal output. The torque has also been found to decreased by 8%.
This invention has not only surmounted the difficulties which were pointed out in the research reports of all nations, it has even merged a high volume of methanol, 30% vol., in the gasoline to reach a high efficacy of air pollution reduction, and has even effectively saved energy and brought economic result.